


Counterproductive

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Talismans, a touch of magic?, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Fills the 2020 anon prompt "Bond has a bullet with his name on it. Literally. Q finds out."
Relationships: James Bond & Q
Kudos: 23





	Counterproductive

"It says 'James Bond' on it," Q said, looking up from the object in his hand to peer curiously at Bond. "Why do you have a bullet with your name on it?"

"That's my Death you're holding," Bond responded.

Q clenched his hand around the bullet and held it to his chest.

"Relax, Q. I'm not suicidal. I'm giving it to you, aren't I?"

"Yes," Q agreed. "Why? I mean, why me?"

"I trust you."

"You realize that I want to kill you six times a day?"

"And destroy all your hard work keeping me alive? Seems a bit counterproductive."


End file.
